Fireworks and Reasoning
by MissyPercyMissyPercabeth
Summary: So, my version of when Percabeth sees the fireworks, bit here's the twist...THEY KISS! Anyways, at the end it gets a little serious and the mood changes kinda fast, but, I think you guys will like it! Hope you do! IT HAS PERCABETH! [One-shot.]


Percy's POV

"See you at the fireworks Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as she passed me going off in the direction of the fighting arena.

Why does she keep doing that? Why does she have to keep being pretty, and adorable, and vicious all at the same time? Why does she have to laugh like that? In a way that makes me wanna just grab her face in my hands and kiss her right there on the spot.

I don't know why.

But what I do know is that tonight were gonna watch the fireworks together. Now before you ask, I'm still not positive who asked out who. After the whole 'Capture the Flag, golden dragon disaster' she told me that we were going together like it was some sort of obvious, implied fact that I supposedly missed!

I do remember trying to ask her though. I remember fumbling over my words, and forcing straggled words to come out of my mouth, hoping what I said was making sense.

Now, all I know is that we're going together. And believe me, I'm thrilled! But my stomach hasnt settled all day, and every chance she gets, Wise Girl comes up to me with that smile and tells me something like "Hey Perce, we still on tonight?" or "Can't wait for later, seaweed Brain."

And of course, i would stand there with butterflies practically puking in my stomach (gross right?) and say something flirty back like..."Uh ya.." or "Mhm. Me too."

Because the thing is, I've liked Annabeth for a while, and I just can never find the right time or courage to tell her how I feel.

I mean, Annabeth's already my best friend. We know almost anything and everything about eachothe. And don't even get me started on how well we fight next each other. We've done it so many times, it's hard to think our routine's weren't practiced beforehand.

But there's still only one thing I can't read about Annabeth. I mean, I remember a while back, i could tell she definitely admired Luke one way or another, and whenever she gets nervous or flustered she takes her adorable little hand and pushes a strand of her blond princess curls behind one of her ears.

But I never notice her do any of those around me. Of course, I never really payed attention. I would usually be occupied with making sure I wasn't doing anything stupid like blushing or sunconciously rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

So now I hope you all realize now why I'm freaking out.

After lunch by myself at the Poseidon table, I headed for my cabin to get ready for my evening with Annabeth.

I took a shower(willing myself to be wet of course) because i was all sweaty from archery before earlier.

After my shower, I put on a pair of Kaki shorts, a fresh CHB t shirt, and my black vans. Taming my hair was obviously not happening, so I ran a hand through the wet mop on my head, shook my hair off like a dog, and went off towards the beach tomeet Annabeth.

While walking around aimlessely looking for Annabeth on the beach, I bumped into Beckendorf. He told me he was just heading back to Silena, and that she was sitting with Annabeth, so I followed.

I was kinda dissapointed that Annabeth was sitting with Silena. I was hoping tonight i could just be alone with Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain!"

My eyes wandered towards the voice as my eyes fell upon Annabeth.

A huge smile spread across my face as Beck and I walked over to greet her.

Of course, Silena was there. Not that I had anything against the girl, but...hmmm maybe I could ask Annabeth if we could move. Would that make me look too eager?

"Hey Annabeth."

She greeted me with one of those smiles. One of her smiled that made even the butterflies in my stomach go dizzy.

"Ummm...Do you think we could sit somewhere else? I mean..only if you wanna."

There goes my arm again. It traveled up past my shoulders until it met with my neck.

C'mon arm...

How much you wanna bet my face was the color of the Ares cabin?

"Uh...sure Perce. Where do ya wanna go?"

Phew, she doesn't think I'm creepy. My face broke into a grin and my blush went down as I pulled her arm and pulled her into the woods.

She gave out a shriek at the sudden movement, but soon started laughing and running with me, all nervousness and tension between us forgotten.

We ran through the woods as fast as our 15 year old bodies could take us and eventually we stopped on top of a hill high above most of the trees, and good enough to see the fire works display down below.

When I stopped, she ran into my back and fell to floor. And in my attempt to grab her, also went down on top of her.

Our faces were almost touching and I had to support myself up with my elbow to prevent from crushing her body.

It was dark and the fire works show was still going on. Annabeth looked so beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off her face and the colors bursting in the backroung blaring on and off her facial features.

Her eyes flickered down to my lips, but flicked back up, before i even had the chance to confirm it happened in the first place.

I cleared my throat.

"sorry."

Blushing furiosly I quickly got up off of her. Holding my hand out to help her up, she took it,stood up,and walked toward the edge of the hill and took a seat without a word.

Why did i do that? You should have kissed her you idiot.

After Standing there for a second,debating with myself, I decided to take a seat next to her.

Without conversation, we watched the fireworks display passing from older demigods that have died on quests assigned before i was even born. A couple more went of showing the gods or some sort of important scenery like greece or rome. The real ones.

I hope I could get the chance to go there someday. maybe with annabeth.

Glancing over at her, i smiled. I took her hand in mind and saw, even though her head was ducked...that she was smiling too.

Then the hephasteus cabin showed some pretty scary ones, like different monsters and creatures that turn into dust when defeated by celestial bronze. I was glad Annabeth was holding my hand.

This stuff was way scarier than it seemed.

Then suddenly, earning gasps from the people on the beach, the Hephasteus cabin showed their darkest image yet.

Tartarus.

It was of course just an assumption of what it looked like. No demigod has ever entered and made it out alive. And personally, if I ever ended up in there, I don't think I'd wanna live after seeing a horror that awful.

I squeezed Annabeth's hand harder.

"Gods. I never wanna end up there." I confessed. My thoughts for some reason needing a reason to speak out loud.

"Me neither. Ever."

(A/N Haha. Oh gods. You probably hate me now for righting that part, but I couldn't help it! I hate me too, no worries)

I looked down towards her and her intense storm-like gray eyes met mine.

"Percy, you have to promise me that no matter what, were always gonna stick together."

I nodded."I promise wise girl."

With that, my hand went to caress her cheek, and I our faces started to move closer together like their was some sort of force between us saying that we would keep that promise and only the power of the gods could change it.

Only the power of the Gods could change it.

The distance between our faces closed and I felt the same sensations from when she kissd me in the labrynth. Only 10x as strong.

And I didn't know it then, but as sad as the thought, that promise would live on. And Tartarus would be the only thing that makes us stronger.

_Because taratarus pieces things back together. It puts them together and sends them out to the world to conquer anything special it can grab hold of. And whenever something dies, it goes back and fixes itself. Because it's strong. Tartarus is strong. And everlasting. Like their love for one another._

_And Now I realize the reason behind Percabeth falling into Tartarus. Because Rick is a genius troll that has nothing better to do than symbolize every single thing in his book perfectly. And make sure there's a reason for everything he writes down._

_I have been trying so hard for so long to figure out why in Hades Rick through them into Tartarus, because Rick has a reason for everything. And anything in his book that doesnt's have a reason will recieve one in BoO. Because he's just an amazing author like that._

_So I thought I would share my theory with you guys and write a story for it and hope that you all realize even though Rick is a huge Troll sometimes, every single action he does is too uttermost perfection._

_-00013thOlympian000_


End file.
